love and passion
by alexieldimons
Summary: Kyo et Haru se retrouvent par hasard coincés dans un abris ce qui va entrainer quelques révélations et peut être y aura t il d'autres couples qui sait... en même temps le titre veut tout dire ! lol
1. prologue

**Je sui nouvelle soyé indulgen svp**

**couples Kyo/Haru est on vera plu tar pour le reste**

**résumé: une poule sur un mur ki picoreu du p1 dur (hum hum dsl) je disé donc kyo et haru sen von a la recherche de thoru ki a disparu é ceu ci se retrouve coincé dans un peti abri...**

**Love and passion**

Prologue : **_Disparition_**

Dans la maison de Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame étaient inquiets par l'absence de Tohru.

**Kyo** : Mais bon sang que fait-elle?

**Yuki** : Pour une fois que tu poses une question intelligente baka neko!

**Kyo** : Tu veux te battre sale rat ?

Il se mit en position de combat.

**Haru** : J'aurais participé volontiers si l'heure n'était pas grave ! (le tout à la sauce Haru : calme et désintéressé)

**Shigure** : Oui ! Franchement vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter tels des gamins capricieux alors que la lumière de ma vie est introuvable ! (larmes de crocodile coulant à flot)

**Haru** : Bon vu la situation je me propose pour aller chercher Honda-san.

Kyo eut une moue dubitative en regardant Haru.

**Ayame** : C'était une boutade, s'écria-t-il en explosant de son rire pour le moins déplaisant qui lui valut deux bosses sur la tête, une à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière dont les créateurs étaient respectivement Yuki et Kyo.

**Kyo** : Tu plaisantes j'espère!

**Yuki** : Haru tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation ! Comment veux-tu retrouver Tohru alors que tu risques de toi même de te perdre.

**Shigure** : Ils ont raison, Haru je ne peux te laisser aller à la recherche de la fleur de cette maison!

**Ayame** : Bah… Kyo pourquoi ne l'accompagnerais-tu pas ?

Le grand frère de Yuki affichait un immense sourire confiant.

Sur ce, et quelques bosses plus tard, Kyo partit avec Haru à la recherche de (cette très très niaise Tohru euh gomen reprenons ') Tohru. Pendant ce temps Ayame essayait de faire naître des liens fraternels inexistants entre lui et Yuki. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendant évidemment pas de cette oreille, le pauvre serpent se vit rejeté une fois de plus par son bien-aimé frère. Ayame, l'air abattu et plein de bleus, s'assit dans le canapé où Shigure alla le consoler.

Kyo et Haru, quand à eux, étaient assez silencieux sur le chemin, évitant soigneusement de se regarder ou de se retrouver trop prés l'un de l'autre. Haru les mains dans les poches marchait d'un pas tranquille, Kyo quant à lui se sentait nerveux sans en connaître la raison. Au bout d'une heure environ Kyo commençait à s'impatienter.

**Kyo** (grognant): Mais où elle est ? Bon sang ! Ca fait une heure qu'on la cherche !

**Haru** (sérieux) : Ne t'en fais pas Kyo… je suis sûr que nous la retrouverons.

Ce dernier regarda Kyo avec un sourire à fendre l'âme, Kyo rougis violemment, et sans se rendre compte de l'effet de cette phrase et de ce sourire avaient eu sur Kyo, Haru poursuivit.

**Haru** : Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, tu sais elle peut être au cimetière, ou avec ses amis... Elle est tellement distraite…

Kyo coupa Haru dans son élan.

**Kyo** : En parlant de ses amis, on dirait bien Saki.

**Haru** : Où ca ?

**Kyo** : Là ! regarde !

Kyo montra du doigt la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin. Une grande ombre noire, cheveux et cape voletant gracieusement dans le vent. La jeune fille se retourna vers eux très lentement, puis sourit, d'un imperceptible et sibyllin sourire.

**Kyo** : Mais où va-t-elle ?

Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper suivit de près par Haru. Ils perdirent sa trace devant le cimetière. La pluie commença à tomber drue, les deux maudits se cherchèrent donc un endroit sec et se retrouvèrent dans un petit abri en bois. Kyo grommela vaguement et Haru tourna ses doux yeux gris vers lui : évidemment… le chat déteste la pluie…

Chez Shigure, la tension était à son comble. Ayame avait cessé de provoquer Yuki, Shigure restait silencieux, Yuki faisait les cent pas devant un Ayame assis sur un Shigure à l'air songeur. Shigure, pris d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, se leva, faisant tomber Ayame plus que surpris. Affalé par terre, il suivit du regard Shigure se diriger vers le téléphone, puis leva des yeux curieux vers son frère dont l'air étonné lui signifia qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait.

**Shigure** : Moshi moshi.

**Shigure** : Non, attends, ne crie pas ! Je ne te dérange pas pour rien... Je suis sérieux (pour une fois --'). Il faut que tu retrouves… les jeunes.

**Shigure** : Kyo et Haru, et aussi Tohru. Tohru… est introuvable. Alors qu'elle devait être là, enfin, je t'expliquerai. Ca fait des heures… Les deux garçons sont partis à sa recherche, et ne sont pas revenus…

**Shigure** : Oui, merci a ce soir ! Ja ne.

**Ayame** : Qui as-tu appelé ?

**Shigure** : Hatori.

**Yuki** : Ah !...

_**A suivre...**_

Alors bi1 pa bi1 (stress a mort la!) review please mm si c d critik! gro bisou


	2. réconciliation

**Petite note de moi : **tout d'abord merci, beaucoup à Nekochan Miharu, Zelda-sama, Lwella.,Elo-chan,lily-bulle Et merci aussi à ma corectrice temporaire qui est ma meilleure ami Al.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je pense que cette fic ne sera pas très longue, maximum 5 à 6 chapitres, j'en écrirai d'autres mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une fic sur Harry Potter, que je commencerai à poster seulement, à la fin de celle-ci (petite pub lol).

**Après ce blablatage de moi, place à un nouveau chapitre ! **

Petit rappel : Kyo et Haru, à la recherche de Tohru, se retrouvent coincés dans un abri en bois, pendant que Hatori part à leur recherche…

**Chapitre 1:**

Dans l'abri en bois:

**Kyo** : Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr je déteste la pluie ! Saleté de temps, j'vais attraper ma mort moi !

**Haru** : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Kyo ? hésita-t-il, grelottant.

**Kyo** : Quoi ? cracha celui-ci.

**Haru** : J'ai froid... dit doucement le bœuf.

**Kyo** : Et alors ! Je sais qu'il fait froid ! débita le rouquin presqu'en hurlant.

Malheureusement pour ce petit chat irrité… Black Haru se réveilla !

**Black Haru** : Baka ! t'as pas besoin d'hurler j'entends! Si tu cries pour qu'on se batte viens mets toi en position !

**Kyo** : S'teuplé Haru, déglutit le félin, pas maintenant… je n'ai pas envie de me battre. (1)

**Haru** : Ah… je vois… tu préfères peut-être une manière… différente, pour te réchauffer !

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage de la vache, et pour affirmer ses dires celui-ci se colla à un Kyo plus rouge que jamais. Le bovin, audacieux, commença à faire quelques bisous papillons dans le cou du minou. Ce dernier se reprit vite et fit voltiger Haru sous la pluie.

**Haru** : Oh, Neko-chan ! laisse toi faire, je sais que tu aimes ça ! décréta un Black Haru trempé… et excité.

"Il est mignon trempé comme ca" pensa kyo. Puis : "Qu'est-ce que je raconte là ! Je dis n'importe quoi moi !" continua-t-il dans ses pensées agitées.

**Kyo** : Tu te trompes ! répliqua le chat.

Black Haru était revenu à la charge.

**Haru** : Regarde, tu rougis de plaisir ! susurra-t-il dans l'oreille de Kyo.

Kyo pris de panique s'emporta.

**Kyo** : Baka ! tu me dégoutes, je te hais, tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Et il envoya Haru valdinguer Haru, qui sous le choc de la phrase, était redevenu White Haru.

POV Kyo :

_N'importe quoi ce Baka ! Et puis quoi encore pff ! J'ai rougis de colère, et de dégout ! _

_Mais… mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste, on dirait qu'il va pleurer !_

_Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI je me dis ça moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui ! Ou peut-être que ça me fait mal de le voir comme ca ? Mais oui c'est mon cousin quand même et j'y suis allé un peu fort, ce n'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit… je le déteste pas. Non, je… _

Fin POV Kyo.

Haru c'était assis collé au mur d'en face et arborait un air mélancolique, tandis que ses yeux humides fixaient le sol trempé.

POV Haru :

_Pardonne-moi Kyo… Je t'adore de trop et il faut toujours que je tourne au Black avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis stupide, mais je suis tellement triste que tu me haïsses. Je le savais déjà mais te l'entendre dire de cette façon m'as fait si mal. Je crois que je t'aime plus que ce que je ne le devrais. Mais ça jamais je ne te le dirais ! Mais, dis-moi… me hais-tu vraiment ? Si oui, alors… j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pèse une tonne… une tonne…_

Fin POV Haru.

Haru frissonna et une larme perla le long de sa joue, suivit d'une seconde… et d'une troisième… Gouttes furtives se mêlant à la pluie sur ses joues pâles…

POV Kyo :

_Oh non ! Il pleure ! C'est pas vrai ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il à encore ! J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ! Oh… quelque chose à dire, vite il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire ! Baka ushi… (2)_

Fin POV.

**Kyo** : … Tu as toujours froid ? demanda le chat sur un ton las.

**Haru** : Non… répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme… mais qui ne l'était pas.

Les frissons parcourant son corps frêle le trahirent. Kyo se leva, avança vers son cousin frigorifié et se mit assis derrière lui en le frictionnant énergiquement en ronchonnant.

POV Haru :

_Je pense que je devrais me contenter de cette étreinte même si je voudrais plus, tellement plus... Je suis sûr que tu me hais, je pense que si tu me réchauffes c'est que tu as pitié de moi – évidemment, tout le monde a pitié du stupide bœuf… - ou même simplement parce que je suis ton cousin, alors tu te dois de m'aider… _

_Quelle amertume, que je sens, là, au fond de mon ventre…_

Fin POV.

Sur ses sombres pensées, il ne put refouler le sanglot qui montait en lui telle une vague amère.

**Kyo** : Je suis…comment dire... je suis… _désolé_, Haru, lâcha-t-il d'une voix triste et sincère, en l'enlaçant timidement. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça mais j'étais énervé, et puis ce temps qui n'arrange rien ! finit-il d'un ton brusque.

Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas il resserra son étreinte. Haru ne put répondre. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se demandait si son cousin était réellement sincère, et si oui alors dans ce cas que ressentait-il pour lui, une amitié ou plus peut-être, autre chose…

Ne voulant pas espérer pour rien, il se dit que Kyo l'aimait en tant que cousin, et ami.

Le sentant à nouveau retranché dans ses rêveries, le chaton reprit ses excuses.

**Kyo** : Tu sais Haru, je… jenetedétestepasjet'adoremême !

A bout de souffle, gêné, le rouquin prit une pause dans sa lancée.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux gris du bœuf, mais… tout de suite chassée par la suite des explications de son cousin :

**Kyo** : Tu es mon cousin est mon meilleur ami, j'espère que tu le sais ? demanda-t-il anxieux de la réponse.

**Haru** : Oui ! Kyo je le sais, mais ca fait mal, très mal de t'entendre dire de telles choses… déclara-t-il d'un air mélancolique.

**Kyo** : Gomen.

Le chaton lança un sourire triste et plein d'espoir à la vache. Un beau sourire, un peu maladroit, mais tellement doux… Haru sourit à son tour.

**Haru** : Je te pardonne KyonKyon! lui lança-t-il, un sourire amusé débordant de ses lèvres, en lui frottant les cheveux avec affection.

_"Mais je t'aime quand même"_ pensa le bœuf.

Le bovin se réinstalla correctement sur le chaton qu'il trouvait décidément très confortable…

**Kyo** : M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et ne t'habitue pas trop à ce genre d'excuse ! C'est la pluie…

**Haru** : Pourtant tu es si kawaii, ca te va si bien, répondit le bœuf avec une adorable moue d'enfant capricieux qui fit exploser de rire le beau rouquin, vite suivit de notre petite vache adoré. (3)

Ils s'endormirent bien vite, sans avoir changé de position, chacun ressentant la chaleur de l'autre comme un rayon diffus et bienfaisant…

Un soleil…

Pendant ce temps, Ayamé et Shiguré, affalés sur le canapé, croquaient des chips. Yuki quant à lui dévorait nerveusement des pop-corn, tous trois regardant un film. Yuki lançait des regards furtifs en direction de son frère de temps en temps, ce dernier donnait à manger à son cousin.

**Shigure** : Que regarde tu mon cher Yuki, aurais tu une idée derrière la tête ? lança le chien avec un sourire pervers ne laissant aucun doute planer quant à la nature de ses pensées.

Yuki grogna, mais ne se défendit pas.

POV Yuki :

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent, ces deux là, à se bichonner tout le temps ! Et puis mon abruti de frère qui le dévore des yeux tout le temps, pourquoi il ne me regarde pas comme ca ? _

_Ah oui… c'est vrai, je suis son frère… _se dit-il tristement.

Amertume, quand tu nous tiens!.

FIN POV.

POV Ayamé :

_Pourquoi nous regardes-tu comme ca mon amour, mon plan marche enfin ? Serais-tu jaloux ? _

_Mais non… ne sois pas bête Ayamé, tu l'exaspères avec le chien, c'est pour ca qu'il te regarde de cette manière, bien sûr il te hait, et c'est ton frère, que pouvais-tu bien attendre, après tout ce que tu lui as fait !_

_Tu le sais !..._

Fin POV.

Pendant qu'Ayame et Yuki s'arrangeait avec leur conscience pour se remettre les idées en place, Shigure, lui, échafaudait un plan (4) pour pouvoir réunir cet amour enfoui ! Eh oui, le chien étant ce qu'il était, il avait bien remarqué le manège d'Ayame pour attirer son frère, sans que celui ne remarque que son plan marchait très bien, en effet Yuki était plus que jaloux et cela se voyait.

Mais… comment s'y prendre… ?

**_A suivre… _**

(1) C'est possible ça ? Oo mdr

(2) Ushi bœuf ;)

(3) Je suppose en tout bien tout honneur que tout le monde pense comme moi !

(4) Shigure le beau manipulateur, comme pour changer !

OUF la fin j'y suis arrivé j'y croyais plus!

Gros bisous, et une petite review svp (chibi eyes implorants).


	3. shigure et son plan

Petit mot de moi : Je suis désolée pour le retard mon dieu quel retard ! Je ne pouvais faire plus vite, j'étais malade et j'ai eu des problèmes personnels du coup j'ai pété les plombs et je ne pouvais plus écrire désolée encore ! donc voila...

Situation de la fic actuellement (petit rappel) :

Couples : Haru/Kyo, Ayame/Yuki, Tohru/un garçon inconnu pour le moment et les autres vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure !

Hatori retrouve Haru et Kyo pendant que Shigure confirme ces dires entre Yuki et Ayame.

Remerciements :

Nekochan Miharu : Ca me fait bien plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, ca me donne envie de me surpasser !

Zelda-sama: Alors bah désolée, j'avais pas pensé que l'inceste pouvais choquer mais j'aime bien ce couple et je voulais le mettre dans l'une de mes fics, c'est vrai que Haru est mignon et comment faire pour ne pas perdre la tête devant tous ces Soma magnifiques donc je comprends pourquoi tu veux qu'ils te manipulent tous ! PS : j'aurais pu mettre Hatori et Shigure ensemble mais j'ai prévu autre chose pour eux!

lily-bulle : J'essayerai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois mais bon je peux rien promettre…

gunblader121: Merci, merci trop d'honneur, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !   
Les Folles Rieuses: Merci contente que mes couples te plaisent mais il y en aura d'autres j'espère qu'ils ne te décevront pas !

allezhopunptitverredesake: c'est vrai que Ayame/Yuki y'en a pas beaucoup mais je les trouve trop mimi ensemble !

Et Merci à ma meilleure amie de m'avoir soutenu et m'a encouragé à écrire la suite ! J't'adore ma puce !

Voila donc bisous pour tout le monde qui lit et que j'espère ne pas décevoir !

Place au chapitre !

**Le plan de Shigure se met en place.**

Pendant la réconciliation d'Haru et Kyo, Hatori recherchait les jeunes disparus, quand il entendit quelques éclats de voix dans le cimetière. Il se retrouva donc devant une scène touchante et déroutante, le chat et le bœuf qui se cajolaient. Il s'éloigna un peu pour appeler Shigure et lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé les adolescents et qu'il allait les ramener puis continuer à chercher (cette gourde de hum hum je m'égare désolée pour l'écart) Tohru. Il revint ensuite vers la cabane dans l'intention de faire connaître sa présence aux petits voyous, là il les vit endormis l'un sur l'autre. Attendri, il les regarda quelques minutes avant de les réveiller. Il s'agenouilla lentement auprès d'eux et les secoua légèrement.

**Hatori** : Haru, Kyo réveillez-vous, je vous ramène. dit-il d'une voix douce.

**Kyo** (qui émerge lentement mais surement) : Oui, oui on arrive ! On a retrouvé Tohru ?

**Hatori** : Non ; mais je vous ramène et je continue les recherches, promit-il d'un ton ferme.

Donc tous trois se mirent en route.

Pendant ce temps Shigure raccrochait le combiné du téléphone.

**Ayamé**: Alors?

**Shigure** : Alors quoi amour ?

**Yuki **: Cesse donc ton petit jeu espèce de pervers et raconte nous ! cracha-t-il passablement énervé (on se demande pourquoi ! mdr)

**Shigure** (avec un grand sourire) : C'est bon c'est bon ! Je vais tout dire, pas la peine de lancer les hostilités et de me promettre des tortures qui...

Il fut coupé par Yuki qui venait de se lever et de se planter devant lui.

**Yuki** : Franchement ! Tu es intenable il y a plus important pour le moment mais non toi il te faut t'amuser à n'importe quel prix ! cria-t-il exaspéré.

Ayame, soufflé par la colère de son frère adoré qui pouvait parfois se révéler… très peu rassurante, vola au secours de son meilleur ami (mais aussi le meilleur ami de l'homme, roh c'est bon je sais c'est pas drôle mais quand même vous pourriez faire semblant !).

**Ayame** : Shigure, s'il te plait… dis-nous les nouvelles que mon petit frère chéri essaie désespérément de te soutirer avant qu'il n'y ait encore de la casse dans ta magnifique demeure. (ca c'est du secours, pragmatique à toute épreuve celui-là !)

**Shigure** : D'accord mon ange descendu du ciel !

Ayame sourit légèrement, il était vraiment... lui !

**Shigure** : Hatori a retrouvé Kyo et Haru dans un abri. Il les ramène… et continue de chercher Tohru.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture d'Hatori, quand soudain celui-ci pila. Les deux jeunes adolescents à l'arrière s'était endormis ; et si Haru ne se réveilla pas malgré la brusquerie de l'arrêt, Kyo, lui, se releva en sursaut.

**Kyo **: Qu'est-ce que tu fous baka ? beugla le chaton en colère.

**Hatori** : Parle-moi sur un autre ton, tu veux bien ? Je viens de retrouver Tohru.

**Kyo** : Ah ! Bon !

Hatori sorti du véhicule sans plus de cérémonie.

**Hatori** : Tohru?

"Cette onigri toujours dans la lune ! Elle ne m'a même pas vu !" pensa le représentant du dragon (je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas dire "le dragon" tout court vu qu'il se transforme en un riquiqui Hippocampe TOUT MIGNON, et oui petit mais mignon !)

**Hatori** : Tohru? réitéra-t-il.

Celle-ci fut prise de panique et voulu donner un coup à cet inconnu, lorsqu'elle reconnu le beau médecin Soma.

**Tohru** : Mr Hatori, oh je ne vous avez pas vu ! Comment allez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous voulez...

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa tirade de questions, que l'on aurait facilement pu croire être oratoires.

**Hatori** : Tohru je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions si tu ne me donne pas le temps pour y répondre !

**Tohru** : Pardon Mr Hatori, fit-elle avec un sourire désolé (totalement niais).

**Hatori** : Bon alors je vais bien, je te cherchais, tout le monde était inquiet, ne te voyant pas rentrer !

**Tohru** : Oh ! mais oui ! Oh ! Sumimasen, sumimasen ! (vous voyez la scène façon Ristu bien entendu ! mdr), j'ai oublié de prévenir tout le monde, j'avais un rendez-vous avec (là vous voyez clairement cette sotte qui s'empourpre, roh désolée mais la petite voix dans ma tête ne peut pas se taire, je vais essayer de la faire obéir !) un garçon.

**Hatori** : Ah ! Eh bien ! Euh, enfin, oui donc, hum hum... (Il s'y perd là, mais c'est compréhensible, qui voudrais un RDV avec cette cruche ! franchement ! vous pouvez me le dire vous, Aie Aie Aie toutes mes excuses le démon dans ma tête ne veut pas couper le son ! bon, reprenons !) La prochaine fois n'oublie pas de prévenir quelqu'un pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas ! enchaîna-t-il laborieusement.

**Tohru** : Promis Mr Hatori ! acquiesça-t-elle avec son sourire (débile hum) charmant.

**Hatori **: Bon montons dans la voiture que je nous ramène tous!

**Tohru** (en montant dans la voiture à l'avant) : Bonjour ! cria-t-elle à moitié, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le bœuf de mauvais poil ; heureusement que celui-ci était dans les bras de Kyo, ce qui le calma immédiatement… Vous aussi vous aviez un rendez-vous ? (Mais quelle conne celle-là !)

**Haru** : Non on te cherchait, mais la pluie s'est gentillement invitée, nous rendant dans l'incapacité de continuer nos recherches fructueuses ! lâcha-t-il, ton monocorde et regard vide. (Oh mon dieu quelle personnalité !)

Tohru resta interdite devant la médiation curieuse du mystérieux Soma.

Chez Shigure:

**Ayame** : Amour si l'on retrouve Tohru tu seras content ?

**Shigure** : Mais je serais très très heureux même !

**Ayame** : Alors tu me rendras heureux aussi ? (Avec les petites étoiles dans les yeux et une moue à faire damner un ange - mais ne chercherait-il pas encore à rendre jaloux son frère d'amour ?)

**Shigure** : Mais oui mon serpent chéri ! et même plus si l'inspiration me vient…, ajoute-t-il d'un air coquin. Et toi mon cher Yuki te joindras-tu à nous ? continue-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

**Yuki **: (rouge de honte) Mais, euh …! balbutia-t-il.

**Ayame** : Voyons Shi-chan ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas traumatiser cet enfant pour ensuite le dévergonder ! (Aya à la rescousse fier de lui !)

**Yuki** (rouge de colère) : Je ne suis pas un enfant et je suis peut-être plus dévergondé que vous ne le pensez ! (et maintenant rouge de gène et oui tout les rouges y passent ! )

(Aya qui s'écrase)

Maintenant imaginez la scène:

- Aya bouche ouverte les yeux exorbités pensant mon petit ange n'est peut-être plus aussi pur qu'avant ?

- Yuki rouge de la tête aux pieds ne sachant plus quoi dire devant son audace et ses paroles plus que douteuses et lourdes de sens.

- Shigure sourire pervers parlant à sa conscience et oui première déclaration, _- on verra la suite... - c'est gagné d'avance ! - Pas si sur ! - On verra !_)

Voili voilou à suivre, gros bisoux !

Et svp des reviews, même si vous pensez que je le mérite pas et que vous n'aimez pas dites moi tous ce qui ne va pas. Et si vous aimez laisser encore plus de reviews lol ! ca fait toujours plaisir !


	4. route et déroute

Note de moi : j'ai voulu faire ce nouveau chapitre au plus vite donc le voila !

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews ! Je vous adore !

Pas de blablatage aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à dire donc gros bisoux et bonne lecture !

Petit rappel : La dernière scène était dans le salon de Shigure, avec Yuki annonçant qu'il n'était pas un ange... voili voilou.

Petite précision ce chapitre est basé sur le plan de Shigure et donc sur le couple Yuki/Aya mais il ne se passe encore rien entre eux tandis que pour Kyo et Haru il est possible que ca avance plus vite que prévu !

**Chapitre 3 : route et déroute**

Toc, toc, toc.

Et la porte de Shigure s'ouvrit laissant apparaître trois éphèbes Soma et Tohru.

Shigure saute dans les bras d'Ayame, la goutte d'eau qui apparemment fit déborder le vase pour Yuki, car il se leva et monta dans sa chambre en lâchant seulement un simple "Bonjour Tohru-kun", en optant pour un masque infaillible dénué de tous sentiments.

**Hatori** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Yuki ? Il a même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi Tohru ne rentre que maintenant !

**Shigure** (ayant une idée derrière la tête) ! Je vais aller le voir !

_Dans la chambre de Yuki :_

**Shigure** : Yuki chéri?

L'interpellé se retourna dans son lit de façon à se retrouver dos au chien.

**Yuki** : M'appelle pas Yuki chéri !

**Shigure** (loin de se démoraliser pour si peu) : Ma petite souris que t'arrive-t-il ?

**Yuki** : Rien ! Je suis fatigué c'est tout et arrête avec tes surnoms, déclara-t-il d'une voix placide.

Malgré les menaces sous-entendues, mais très claires au ton de la voix, Shigure n'en continua pas moins sur sa lancée.

**Shigure** : Mon souriceau...

Yuki ayant dépassé le stade de la colère pour laisser place à la fureur se retourna et envoya un regard meurtrier, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et lâcha :

**Yuki** : Shigureeeeeeee (cri désespéré et exaspéré) ne me pousse pas à bout je suis de TRES mauvaise humeur, alors arrête tes débilités !

Le courageux Shigure (ou plutôt suicidaire dans ce cas de figure) recommença malgré tout son manège…

**Shigure** : C'est pour ca que... (il se fit hésitant devant un Yuki fulminant mais se reprit vite et rajouta avec joie), c'est pour ca que toi, Ayame et moi allons partager un diner en tête à tête (lol un tête à tête à trois !), Aya est ok et on tient vraiment à ce que tu viennes aussi, cela te rendra peut-être d'une humeur moins massacrante...

Shigure observa Yuki pour avoir une quelconque réaction, et une réponse qui ne vint pas en premier temps car Yuki allait refuser mais (illumination ! MDR) son cerveau se mit en marche, et s'en suivit une lutte psychologique, entre lui et… lui :

_Passage de Yuki et sa conscience :_

**Yuki **: Je ne peux pas accepter de tenir la chandelle !

**Conscience **(lol) :Mais dit toi que si tu les laisse seuls ils se feront une… petite fête… (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lol !).

**Yuki** : Oui mais je vais me faire chier, quoique regarder mon amour toute la soirée... mais même je ne veux pas les voir se bécoter point final !

**Conscience** : Non seulement tu pourras le voir, mais tu pourras aussi lui faire comprendre ce que tu veux et faire déjouer les plant de ce clébard stupide (Pas taper, pas taper j'adore Shigure c'est la conscience qui veut ca ! )

**Yuki** : Hum... oui… ça demande réflexion… je vais y réfléchir…

**Conscience** : pfffffffffff (une conscience qui souffle d'agacement, vous avez déjà vu ?) Tu es déjà en pleine réflexion ! Et d'ailleurs je crois que le clebs l'a remarqué !

En effet, pendant ce temps, Shigure essayait de reconnecter Yuki à la réalité, lorsque ce dernier, les yeux dans le vague, sembla reprendre vie sur terre.

**Shigure** : Yuki ? Ca va ?

**Yuki** : Hein, euh... oui ! Désolé je pensais (ohhhhhhh! un prince aux yeux améthystes qui pense ! c'est magnifique ! Hum, hum désolé l'auteur essuie la bave et continue le chapitre !)

**Shigure** : Ah ! Alors tu veux bien ? (mode chibi eyes !)

**Yuki** : C'est d'accord, dit-il en expirant fortement pour la forme.

**Shigure** : Génial ! Tu pourras nous montrer tes talents !

**Yuki** : Heinnnn ? (« d'quoi y m'parle 'cui-la ! Piouf »)

**Shigure** : Mais oui ! Tout à l'heure tu nous as bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas « blanc comme neige »… (ah, ah, ah, le joli jeu de mot vu qu'il est vraiment blanc comme neige de peau... Oui je sais, je sais, range ton humour à 2 balles et qui fait rire que toi ! sumimasen)

**Yuki** : (pris de panique) Euh ! Mais non !

Nonmaisc'estpasçaquecavoulaitdireenfisimaiscaveutpasdirequeJEvais...

Ayant parlé très vite et étant devenu rouge (du rouge pour tout : honte, angoisse, colère, et puis rouge parce qu'il n'a plus d'air aussi : quelle panoplie de rouge holala !), il arrêta là sa tirade et reprit son souffle, à ce moment il remarqua en face de lui un Shigure la mine plus que sérieuse (ce qui il faut le dire est très très rare et donc traumatisant venant de lui !). Puis tout d'un coup, après un minute de silence le plus complet, l'écrivain se retrouva par terre, mort de rire, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

**Yuki** : (rouge de confusion et oui un nouveau rouge, oups c'est pas grave passons on n'a rien vu ! Vous avez vu quelques chose vous ? moi non plus donc ca va je ne suis pas folle !) Arrête de rire !

Shigure se calma au bout de 10 minutes, mais repartit tout de suite après l'entrée spectaculaire d'Aya, qui avait la tête entouré de point d'interrogation (ATTENTION ceci est une image ! Ne le voyez pas avec du stylo plein la gueule tout de même ! mdrrrr).

Shigure repris son sérieux… ou plutôt son air théâtral.

**Shigure** : Aya, mon Aya ! fit-il vainqueur, notre Yuki d'amour vient d'accepter de passer une soirée en notre compagnie... c'est à dire : un diner aux chandelles et une nuit de débauche (étoiles dans les yeux de Shigure et des lecteurs ; Mouhahahaha !), il se pencha comme un acteur devant ses spectateurs attendant à être acclamé (ce qui ne vient pas !).

Ayame les yeux exorbités, Yuki la tête baissée.

Grand silence, scène figée (avec Shigure le sourire charmeur aux lèvres pour attirer toutes les lectrices pendant la pause).

**L'auteur** : (autrement dit moi ) Shi-chan arrête de draguer ! C'est un ordre !

**Shigure** : Mais je m'ennuie moi ! (regard de chien (logique) battu).

**Moi** : Bah viens on va s'amuser un peu tout les deux…! (sourire pervers pour tous les deux)

**Shigure** : Mais bien sûr !

**Moi **: Kyaaaaaaaaa! Bon bah je vous laisse deux minute le temps de vous passez un commentaire sur la langouste (Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre voyons ! Raaah aucune culture les jeunes de maintenant !)

**Dieu** se pointe : Mademoiselle Alexiel Dimons ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE DE PAUSE DE LA SORTE DANS UNE FIC C'EST IMMORAL, ET VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE DES JEUX COMME CELUI-CI AVEC LES PERSOS DE FRUIT BASKET ! J'espère que c'est compris !

(Note de ta bêta : Vouais d'abord ! pas touche à Shigure sinon je mords !)

**Moi** : (toute tremblante) oui ! oui-oui j'ai com-compris au revoir ! Bon bah reprenons…

La scène reprend donc son cours.

Hatori arrive et dit d'un ton neutre :

**Hatori** : Bon je vais rentrer, Yuki es-tu sur que ça va ?

**Yuki** (perdant peu à peu sa gène, mais se retrouvant un peu dans le vague) : Oui, oui ça va Tori-chan

**Hatori** : (Avec une tête légèrement éberluée) Euh ! Yuki comment tu m'as appelé ?

**Yuki** : (en train de s'endormir assis) Sais pas moi ! Suis mort… laissez moi dormir…

Le dormeur s'allongea et s'endormit direct (faut dire à 2h du mat l'est crevé le pitchoun ! oui cher Yuki je t'ai appelé pitchoun ! héhé).

Hatori s'en fut donc, laissant la maison et leurs dormeurs en paix, mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de partir à cause d'Aya, qui, ne voulant pas partir, faisait une scène mélodramatique avec Shigure qui hurlait à la séparation et à l'enlèvement.

Mais nous avons quand même oublié deux jeunes garçons où peuvent-ils bien être ?

Petit indice : c'est en hauteur et c'est l'un des endroits préféré du chat !

Et oui ! ils sont sur le toit ! Le chat ayant voulut parler avec Haru…

_Donc sur le toit : _

**Kyo** : Haru tu sais je crois vraiment qu'il faut que je… que je… _m'excuse_, j'ai pas été très… _gentil_ avec toi ces derniers temps, et je trouve qu'on s'est beaucoup éloignés l'un de l'autre alors qu'on était si proche tous les deux avant…

**Haru** : Je sais Kyo-chan… mais maintenant on recommence on est de nouveau amis…

**Kyo** : Okay sale bœuf !

Ils se sautent dans les bras ! Après cette émouvante (et étonnante !) étreinte, ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent les étoiles en parlant de tout et de rien.

Vroummm ! Vroummmmm !

**Kyo** : Je crois qu'Hatori est parti sans toi ! Tu dors dans ma chambre si tu veux…

**Haru** : Si ca ne te dérange pas…

Ils essayèrent tous deux en vain de cacher leurs sourires mais… peine perdue !

**A suivre !**

J'espère que ca plait toujours autant à tout le monde, voila gros bisoux

Reviews svp !


	5. égarement et décision active

**note de moi** :Bon voilà désolée j'ai été un peu longue à poster et en plus il est pas plus long que les autres ce chapitre snifff, vous m'avez demandé du sexe je ne vous ai fait qu'une masturbation, comme c'est la première fois je préfère que vous me disiez d'abord si le petit aperçu était bien ou pas et si je dois faire plus, ou si je suis définitivement pas doué pour des scènes aussi chaudes je n'en ferai pas plus. Ce sera donc votre avis qui décidera de la suite en ce qui concerne les rapports sexuel. Pour ça laissez-moi des reviews J.

**Egarement et décision active**

_Le lendemain matin :_

Toujours aussi matinal, notre petit Kyon-Kyon (Kyo : Grrr m'appelle pas comme ça ! - L'auteur avec un grand sourire de sadique : Sinon quoi ? - Kyo déglutissant : Euh… ! non rien, appelle-moi comme tu veux ! - L'auteur : Je préfère ca !) bref notre petit Kyon-Kyon disais-je faisait son train-train quotidien. Après sa douche il entre dans sa chambre, et s'arrête, le regard figé sur une forme endormie sur le futon.

POV Kyo:

_Il est mignon comme ca…! Hein, quoi ? C'est mon cousin pourquoi je parle de mon cousin comme ca moi ? Faut que j'arrête avec mes idées tordues ! Je vais le réveiller tiens._

_Fin POV._

Kyo s'agenouille et le secoue légèrement (_scratch_, _scratch_ ! c'est le bruit du frottement ! non? Ca ne fait pas ce bruit la ? Tant pis c'est moi qui décide d'abord ! na !). Aucune réaction. Sans savoir pourquoi, le chat caressa les cheveux, puis la joue du bœuf. Il observa cette bouche rose et appétissante. Il passa son pouce sur ces lèvres, se pencha et les embrassa tendrement, juste une légère caresse, une petite pression… qui réveilla Haru. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux arrondis par la surprise, et Kyo se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**Haru** : Kyo ? demanda celui-ci, totalement perdu.

**Kyo, **la tête baissée et les joues rosies de honte : Désolé je ne sais pourquoi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris il ne s'est rien passé !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il prit la fuite. Haru, toujours dans les vapes, eut un sourire d'espoir. Il se leva, et se passa machinalement ses doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres de son aimé s'étaient posées quelques instants plus tôt, sans se dépêtrer de son sourire candide. Rêveur, il fit quelques pas et ouvrit une porte, malheureusement pas la bonne, d'après le grognement sourd du dormeur. Yuki ne dormait d'ailleurs plus à cause de cette lumière que avait envahit quelques secondes sa chambre. Après deux autres essais infructueux, notre petit bœuf trouva _enfin_ la salle de bain.

La forêt était sombre et humide à cette heure matinale, et lui il courait, courait comme si il était poursuivit, il trébuchait, repartait de plus belle. A bout de forces, le rouquin s'arrêta enfin à coté d'une cascade. Il pleurait sa haine, sa rage, sa honte et même son dégout de lui-même.

POV Kyo:

_Comment j'ai pu faire ça ! C'est mon cousin ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, tout comme lui ne me pardonnera jamais ! Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ca, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir, je dois le dégouter ! Akito a bien raison, je suis un monstre ! une erreur de la nature! Je crois que je comprends quand il me disait que le seul moyen pour moi de ne plus faire de mal c'était de me faire enfermer ! Ou mourir…_

_Fin POV._

Loin des douleurs d'amour du pauvre chat, Shigure était déjà debout : notre écrivain préféré mettait la touche final à son plan, il souriait, non pas d'un sourire joyeux ou tendre, mais d'un sourire purement diabolique ! Pénétrant dans la cuisine avec un regard mystérieux, il vit Yuki dans les vapes (pour changer ! lol) se reposant sur le torse d'Haru lui-même acculé à l'évier, sirotant son café sans se soucier de la larve endormi (PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER ! - Yuki : n'empêche t'y vas fort la ! T'es méchante ! – moi : Mais non, mais non je t'aime. Yuki qui rougit : c'est vrai ? - Moi: oui ! mais tu ressembles vraiment à une larve flemmarde le matin ! - Yuki : Gnagnagna ! (note de la bêta : vous imaginez Yuki en train de faire « gnagnagna » ? XD) ! – Moi : Pff mauvaise fois, d'accord t'es mimi tout endormi ! - Yuki : youpiiiiiiiii ! – Hem, fin bref passons).

**Shigure** : Yuki ma petite souris, ce soir c'est le grand soir !

**Yuki** : ran… pfffff, ran… pffffffff (il ronfle le pauvre il doit bien dormir!)… Gné ? (là il commence à capter la phrase de shi-chan)

Shigure, riant intérieurement, répondit avec un grand sérieux (sérieux ok mais sérieux pervers quoi !)

**Shigure** : Oui ! le diner tu te rappelles ?

Yuki, était totalement réveillé maintenant et redressait du torse musclé à souhait et... (hum, désolée l'auteur c'est un peu lâchée je disais donc...) de son hôte. Sa fatigue envolée, il déglutit et essaya (en vain bien sûr !) de s'en sortir.

**Yuki** : Mais on n'avait pas dit que c'était ce soir ! tenta Yuki au chien dont le sourire lubrique ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

**Shigure** : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu !

POV Yuki :

_Ce foutu diner mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Tu peux me le dire hein ?_

_Conscience : Bah ! c'est simple ! tu ne voulais pas laisser ton Aya d'amour avec ce pervers de chien !_

_Yuki : Pitié ! Non ! Revoilà ma conscience !_

Fin POV.

Voilà notre pauvre Yuki qui se lamente en allant prendre sa douche ! (Peut-être que si j'allais voir dans la douche, il ne le remarquera pas, il est tellement dans la lune ! Moi je ne suis pas perverse interdit de le dire d'abord nan mais bon un chtit peu comme tout l'monde. En plus je suis gentille alors je vous décrirai ce que je vois :p)

Yuki, toujours en train de rêver mais cette fois si de son frère adoré, eut la surprise de se voir au garde à vous.

Oh non ! c'est pas vrai je suis maudit ! (lol bah oui t'es maudit !) Maintenant je suis bon pour les travaux manuels ! Rrrr ! se dit-il.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, il commença à gâter son membre dressé vers le ciel, il caressa de son pouce la fente de son gland, en se mordant violemment la lèvre inferieure pour étouffé ses cris de plaisir. Il entreprit de lents vas et viens tout en pressant de ses mains son torse fin et pâle. Il accéléra la cadence en torturant l'un de ses boutons de chair, le titillant, le pinçant, tout ceci avec de petits gémissements. Il se cambra violemment avec un grognement sonore du à sa jouissance et son plaisir se déferla par quelques jets de sperme. Il ouvrit sa bouche gonflée par la morsure, et de ses lèvres sortait son souffle saccadé, les yeux encore embués et parsemés d'étincelles, il était à ce moment précis l'un des plus sensuels éphèbes qu'il puisse exister, tout en lui n'était qu'extase à l'état pur (comme si on se lavait les cheveux avec herbal essence ! mdr, mon humour ne s'arrange toujours pas! – note de la bêta : arrrg t'as cassé toute l'ambiance là !)

Calmé, bien qu'encore un peu troublé, il se lava et ressorti s'habiller.

A midi Tohru appela la maisonnée pour manger. Haru avait les yeux dans le vague et l'air encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude (si, si je vous assure que c'est possible !). Yuki, lui avait un air renfrogné, quant à Shigure il discutait joyeusement des sous vêtements de la maîtresse de maison (du genre Je suis sur qu'Ayame pourrait te faire des dessous très sexy ! on reconnaît bien la notre shi-chan !) qui rivalisait avec une tomate bien mure. Dans cette ambiance plus ou moins bonne, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui allait arriver.

Sur le coup de 14h00, Kyo se présenta devant Akito avec un air déterminé et une requête à lui faire.

_A suivre..._

Réponses au reviews : 

Nekochan Miharu : merci! je suis contente que mon humour te plaise, même si il est un petit peu tordu! lol kis  
Lara Timquogni: bon alors voilà tu ma demandé du sexe dit moi si tu a aimer l'aperçut et je serai prête pour faire une vrai scène kisou

Ryuffine: Ma petite beta chérie, j'éspère que mon chapitre t'as plu, tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu en avait pensé alors dit moi stp biz jtdr tout fort.

Zelda-sama : je t'ai répondu par e-mail j'espere que les infos que je t'ai données ont réussit à boucher le trou que tu as eu!! bisou

héloise: désolè je n'ai pas pus faire plus vite que ça j'epere quand même que tu n'a pas trop eu envie de me tuer avec les pires tortures qu'il soit! Enfin bref voilà le new chapitre. Dit moi si il est aussi bien que les autres. kis  
j'espere avoir répondu à toute les reviews, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à les recevoirs ces derniers temps.

Gros bisouxxxxxxxxxx


	6. jeu mesquin

**Bon alors tout d'abord je m'escuse de mon énormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee retard, mais bon j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes et en + j'ai eu un problème de page blanche c'était affreux, m'enfin. J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parties, je ne sais pas du tout quand je reposterai parceque j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire est je suis pas sur d'avoir le temps pour finir le prochain chapitre pour le moment en plus ma beta est elle aussi super occupé donc, je ferai mon possible. Jsuis vraiment désolé pour le retard.**

allezhopunptitverredesake: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espere ne pas t'avoir decu avec la premiere partie de ce new chapitre, je le trouve pas top, je suis un peu decu mais bon la suite et mieux. bisoux

Lara Timquogni: Tu peux effectivement m'en demandé plus, je prend bien en note ce que tu m'as dit et je vais faire de mon mieux por m'ameliorer. kis

Nekochan Miharu: Merci pour tes encouragements ca me fait vraiment plaisir, si tu veux tout savoir je me suis fais rire toute seul en écivant la parenthèse sur herbal essence, défois je me dit que j'ai vraiement un problème telement je suis tarée.lol gro bisoux  
Zelda-sama: La suite est la, t'en fait pas Kyo l'est pas mort!! mdr bye

Ryuffine: Je t'en veux pas ma puce en même temps faut dire on sort du même asile je te conais maintenant lol, le sexe sera pas pour ce chap , sorry, sorry, bref merci de m'encourager, jtdr kisu tout plein.

Les Folles Rieuses: Alors tout d'abord celui qui cri non quand il apprend que dark vador est son pere s'appel Luc Skywalker, ensuite pour les coupures je verai ce que je peux faire mais je pense pas que ce soit encore ce que tu veux dans ce chapitre j crois l'avoir encore une fois trés mal coupé et pour finir merci pour tes ptits voeux.

votre nini: Kyo n'est pas con il est seulement desesperé, désolé mais il va vraiment se faire enfermé, enfin tu verra quoi kisu

Pikachuchette:Merci pour tes petites remarque, je suis pas trés doués en orthographe et ma beta en a surement oublié mais on fait ce qu'on peux désolé, mais je me demandé une prof de french qui demande pourquoi ya pas de sexe??? c'est possible lol, il ya rua du sexe mais pas dans ce chapitre bises

Hakkai nii-san: pour te répondre je mets la suite maintenant, mais tu n'auras qu'une partie du diner et oui j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parties héhéhé. bye

pti lu: voila la suite même si ca a été long kis

miss-yayou: Je suis effectivement un tout petit peu perverse, bon d'acod un peu beaucoup, hé mais c'est comme ca qu'on même lol, kis  
miss elfette: Même si je n'ai pas fait vite voila la suite gros bisou

**Ps: je ne suis vraiment pas trés fier de ce chapitre je trouve que ca manque de beaucoup de chose, c'est surtout pour ca que je l'ai coupé en deux je vais vraiment esseyer d'ameliorer la deuxieme moitié, encore désolé pour le retard et merci pour toutes vos reviews. **

**Chapitre 5: Jeu mesquin**

_Sur le coup de 14h00, Kyo se présenta devant Akito avec un air déterminé et une requête à lui faire._

Akito regardait Kyo avec un étonnement jamais vu sur son visage.

Akito : … Peux-tu répéter ?

Kyo : (avec un soupir las) J'ai dit que je voulais être enfermé.

Akito : (perplexe) Très bien… si c'est ce que tu veux.

Kyo se retourna et commença à partir pour se retrouver au plus vite dans sa "nouvelle maison", malheureusement dans son empressement il percuta une servante. Sous sa forme de chat celui-ci commença à beugler.

Kyo : TU NE POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION SPECE DE CRUCHE!!

Servante : Oh mon dieu !

Akito : Je suis là ma chère alors ne blasphème point je te prie !

Servante : Sumimasen Mr Akito et sumimasen Kyo-kun!

Une autre servante arriva.

Akito : Toutes les deux venez avec moi pour l'enfermement immédiat du Chat.

Servantes : Bien monsieur.

_Pendant ce temps chez Shigure :_

Le Chien était surexcité, il se faisait beau pour pouvoir rassembler les deux tourtereaux. Tohru s'activait dans sa chambre, Yuki stressait tandis que Haru était endormi sur le toit à rêver de son cousin adoré.

Vers 18h00 l'ambiance était tendue, Tohru avait fini de préparer le repas que lui avait demandé le chien (repas accompli non sans un doux sourire niais), Shigure avait déserté les lieux avec le repas pour l'installer dans le bungalow qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion. Yuki, lui, parlait toujours avec sa conscience dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de courage. On peut donc considérer que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… enfin, façon de parler.

_19h30 : _

Hatori venu en limousine, attrapa Yuki au vol et l'enfourna dans la voiture qui contenait déjà Ayame (attention cette scène est imagée, lol c'était surtout pour faire comprendre qu'Hatori n'est pas le plus heureux de devoir jouer les chauffeurs !). Ils arrivèrent devant une charmante maison au bord de la mer. Tel un gentleman, Shigure apparût dans l'embrassure de la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. (Imaginez la scène Shigure super sexe, Aya avec le big sourire suspendu au bras de Yuki qui blasé affiche une mine contrite ! mdr). Shigure prit congé d'Hatori et fit pénétrer les deux autres pour les emmener sur la terrasse arrière. Bouche bée, ils observèrent la barrière noire brodé de fil d'or qui délimitait ce terrain. Le décor était tout bonnement splendide ; le coucher du soleil se reflétait dans la mer, laissant sur cette eau une myriade de diamants éblouissants. Arrivés à la petite table ronde, ils s'observèrent tous trois, Shigure sublime dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche ouverte en haut dévoilant un torse finement dorée, Ayame qui fidèle à lui-même portait une de ses créations, une tenue plutôt excentrique, un pantalon blanc d'une matière inconnue (c'est surtout moi qui connais pas le nom de la matière c'est une sorte de cuir plastifié mais pas moyen de me souvenir comment ca s'appel lol désolée), un débardeur lui aussi blanc agrémenté de quelques inscriptions illisibles bleu nuit et bien sûr un de ses fameux manteau de star en fourrure. Yuki lui avait la mauvaise idée (d'après lui, pas d'après moi, ni d'Ayame je suis sur) de demander de l'aide à Haru.

_Flashback:_

Haru : Essaye ça ou ça nan attends, je sais Kyo à des affaires à moi qui seront parfaites !

_Fin du flash back_

Après avoir essayé des tonnes de tenues, Yuki conserva les habits de ce dernier. Il avait donc opté pour un pantalon cuir noir, taille basse, avec un pull fin, col roulé, lui aussi noir. (Ne bavez pas!!!!!!! pensez aux pauvres ordinateurs…)

Shigure : Hum Hum, Bon asseyez-vous je vais chercher l'entrée et les plats chauds.

Yuki, assis en face d'Ayame, cachait sa gêne en regardant les multiples bougies, installées un peu partout. Le serpent fixait son petit frère, avec un regard empli de tendresse. Malheureusement, Yuki qui avait fait le tour de l'endroit se retourna pour ancrer ses iris violines dans les deux perles d'or de son frère. Noyé chacun les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée du Chien. Ce dernier arborait un sourire espiègle, les deux frères sursautèrent en se rendant compte que Shigure venait de s'assoir.

Shigure : Un gigot d'agneau sauce gingembre (on demande tous pourquoi du gingembre!! lol), débita-t-il tout en scrutant leur réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre, les deux invités devinrent rouge pivoine. (A quoi pense-t-il ses deux là pour rougir comme ça niark!!!!Vraiment je m'arrange pas faut que je pense à revoir le nombre de visite chez mon psy mdr.)

Au départ le dîner se passa calmement, les deux plus âgés parlaient du bon vieux temps, pendant que Yuki dévorait son assiette en essayant d'oublié sa gène grandissante.

_POV Shigure :_

Bon, ça n'avance pas tout ca… toujours des regards énamourés de chaque côté… mais rien, ils se font même pas du pied ; je leur mâche pourtant le travail, ils sont vraiment impossibles, de vrais empotés ! … Bon, plan B.

_Fin POV._

Yuki sentit une rage intense lui traverser le corps, rage sur laquelle il ne saurait mettre un nom (bon moi je sais, elle a un nom et c'est la jalousie lol !), il fixait Shigure avec des yeux mortels en voyant que celui-ci faisait des yeux doux et séducteurs à son amour.

_POV Yuki :_

Comment ose-t-il cette espèce de pervers ! Je vais, je vais...

_Fin POV._

Coupé dans ses pensées meurtrières pas les regards interrogateur de son frère, il se reprit en faisant un timide sourire au Serpent. Celui-ci le lui rendit en un large étirement joyeux de ses lèvres.

Voyant que son plan semblait fonctionner, Shigure décida de pousser un peu plus loin et posa une main aguichante sur la cuisse du Serpent dans une caresse constante. Aya releva une mine surprise sur le Chien qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil coquin.

Yuki : Shi-san, tu voudrais bien apporter la suite s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-il en crissant les dents et affichant un sourire crispé.

Le Chien s'en fut sans plus de cérémonie.

Yuki : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Aya : Je n'en sais rien du tout ! répondit-il, le son de sa voix étant plus aigue qu'à la normale. J'y comprends rien, continua-t-il plus doucement la mine dépité, notre jeu n'a jamais été aussi loin, je veux dire, des mots, des clins d'œil, mais là ! s'essouffla-t-il à dire sans respirer.

Yuki : J'aime pas ca, s'il recommence, je sais pas si je vais me retenir de lui en mettre une ! siffla-t-il

Aya ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, Yuki écarquilla les yeux et Shigure qui avait évidemment tout entendu sourit.

Shigure : Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie mon Yuki ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Yuki : Mais, mais non c'est... c'est juste que... bafouilla-t-il.

Shigure (qui s'éclate intérieurement) : … Juste que quoi ?

Yuki : Je disais que je n'étais pas la pour tenir la chandelle, et que je n'en avais pas du tout envie ! se reprit-il.

Shigure : Ah ! C'est juste que la façon dont tu as réagi, et la façon dont tu as rougi, eh bien j'ai pensé que tu étais ...

Yuki : La ferme ! clama-t-il serrant les poings de rage et de gène mêlées.

DRING DRING DRING...

Le chien s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel, laissant un derrière lui un silence pesant. Aya fixait Yuki qui lui fixait sont assiette en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Shigure revint en rencontrant ce même silence, il toussa donc pour attirer l'attention de ses hôtes.

Shigure : C'était Hatori, il à besoin d'aide, alors je vais vous laisser les clefs de la maison et on repassera vous prendre demain.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux de la tête quand soudain ils la relevèrent comprenant enfin qu'ils allaient devoir rester tous seuls tous les deux ici. (lol c'est pour vous dire qu'ils sont perturbés les loupios mdr !)

Aya et Yuki (ensemble) : On dort ici??

Shigure : Ne vous en faîtes pas - c'est très confortable, il y a le dessert dans la cuisine et demain matin je vous apporterai le déjeuner !

La sonnette retentit et Shigure s'en fut, aussi rapidement que si ça vie en dépendait.

Shigure : Et ne faite pas de bêtises surtout les jeunes !

Maintenant seuls, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

Aya : Yuki tu...

Yuki : Je vais chercher le dessert, le coupa-t-il sèchement sans même le regarder.

Yuki avisa le plat qui contenait le dessert et se sermonnait intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il revint s'assoir et ouvrit l'énorme plat qui contenait...

Aya : … Oh putain génial un paris-brest !

Yuki : Avec des fraises et de la crème chantilly !

Le plat sur la table se faisait scruter par deux paires d'yeux avides et gourmands. (La chance je veux être à sa place moi ! lol). Sans même se concerter ils prirent chacun une cuillère et commencèrent à dévorer le gâteau sans le découper.

_A suivre : _

**Que va-t-il se passer pour ayamé et yuki?? et pour kyo, comment tous ces persos vont s'en sortir venait lire le prochan chap et vous le saurai lol. J'épere que c'était pas tellement nul que ca vous aura tous fait fuir. **

**Gros bisoux à tous et merci de m'envoyer des reviews (chibi eyes) et désolé d'avance pour le retard que je vais surement avoir. **


End file.
